Psyllium is a known mucilaginous material which has found extensive use in bulk laxatives. The source of psyllium is the seeds from the plants of the Plantago genus, which grows in certain sub-tropical regions. The seeds are dark brown, smooth, boat-shaped and shiny. Since it is believed by those skilled in the art that the active ingredient of psyllium is the psyllium seed gum, which is located primarily in the seed husk, present technology uses the ground seed husk as the source for psyllium. However, the whole seed is also known as a psyllium source, as well as the dehusked psyllium seed.
Due to the mucilaginous nature of psyllium, however, psyllium acquires a slimy or adhesive texture and mouthfeel upon hydration. This slimy mouthfeel is unpalatable and, accordingly, various additives have been incorporated in psyllium-containing ingestible compositions in order to mask the undesirable texture and mouthfeel of the psyllium. In addition, psyllium develops a distinctive, undesirable flavor in the presence of heat and moisture which further limits its use in food products.
Notwithstanding the undesirable flavor and texture imparted to an ingestible composition by psyllium or psyllium husks, various psyllium-containing foodstuffs have been proposed which purport to take advantage of the natural digestion regulation properties of psyllium, or the satiating or "fullness-feeling" effect of psyllium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,634 and 4,348,379.
In addition, it has been suggested, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,114, that whole psyllium husks, such as the ground husks of the seed of Plantago psyllium, lowers blood cholesterol upon oral administration thereof. Further, it has also long been known to use small quantities of psyllium, such as less than 1%, as a thickener in foodstuffs such as in ice cream, puddings and the like.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,222 discloses a medicament composition for reducing blood cholesterol levels in humans and lower animals which comprises a mixture of psyllium seed gum, or source of psyllium seed gum, and a nonabsorbable, nondigestible polyol polyester.
However, as set forth above, the mucilaginous nature of psyllium husks presents grave processing difficulties, and prior attempts to produce a palatable, ready-to-eat food product containing psyllium have not resulted in a satisfactory product to date, particularly, with respect to flavor and texture or mouthfeel.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a ready-to-eat breakfast cereal containing a significant quantity of psyllium which has good textural and flavor characteristics, particularly mouthfeel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a psyllium-containing ready-to-eat cereal which avoids the organoleptic drawbacks previously associated with all psyllium-containing foodstuffs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a psyllium-containing cereal which is effective in reducing serum and/or liver cholesterol levels in animals and humans.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cereal product in which all the healthful characteristics associated with ingesting raw psyllium are retained with the final product exhibiting good organoleptic qualities.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an extruded psyllium-containing product useful as an intermediate or additive in a process for producing a psyllium-containing food product.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an economic process for producing a psyllium-containing cereal having good textural and flavor characteristics, which utilizes standard type equipment employed in the ready-to-eat cereal making art.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and examples thereof.